


Inside of you

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Español | Spanish, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Prostitute Victor Nikiforov, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Sex on Furniture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Cuando el atractivo hombre que prestaba servicios sexuales se presentó en su departamento en plena madrugada, Yuri se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían tomado sus palabras al pie de la letra. No sabía si debía maldecirlos o agradecerles."Me encanta la forma en que te mueves cuando estoy dentro de ti".





	Inside of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VityaNik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VityaNik).



> [AU] Victor scort / Yuri cliente.

Se sabía a sí mismo un completo pervertido, un libidinoso que no hacía más que pensar en sexo todo el maldito día. A veces, incluso llegaba a creer que padecía algún tipo de trastorno psicológico ya que no podía lidiar con su odiosa transición de adolescente a adulto y se daba cuenta que sus hormonas seguían horriblemente alborotadas como cuando era un puberto.

Y aún con todo eso, Yuri Plisetsky no conseguía explicarse qué demonios pasó por su cabeza para haber aceptado la propuesta de noviazgo de ese chiquillo, el mismo que le anduvo persiguiendo y rogando durante semanas.

Bueno, lo de chiquillo era un decir, pues el mismo tenía 18 años edad -al igual que Plisetsky- aunque eso sí, a leguas se notaba que su experiencia sexual era nula. Quizás Yuri se sintió atraído en su momento por el hecho de que un chico, como ese japonés que iba a su misma universidad, le prestara tanta atención.

El bonito rubio de fiero carácter era bastante conocido por ser un narcisista y egocéntrico incorregible al que le encantaba atraer miradas sobre él y saberse el foco de atracción. A muchos caía mal por esa razón pero así también, tenía un notable grupo de admiradores.

En contrapartida, Kenjiro Minami era demasiado inocente para el gusto de Yuri. Pero eso iba más allá, algunas veces se manifestaba de manera infantil, era ruidoso, efusivo y se sorprendía fácilmente por cualquier cosa.

Como novio, Minami era lindo y considerado pero a su vez, muy tímido en otras cuestiones. Yuri ni siquiera podía darle besos apasionados y mucho menos tocarlo de una manera atrevida, pues veía cómo el otro se ponía incómodo y nervioso automáticamente.

Semanas después de soportar todo eso, el ruso acabó perdiendo la paciencia al deducir que efectivamente, Minami era virgen y al parecer no tenía apuros por llegar a la intimidad con él.

Plisetsky comenzó a ponerse de mal humor al notar el fiasco que resultaría esa relación con su noviecieto de turno, quien claramente era lo opuesto a él en muchos sentidos. Yuri había perdido la virginidad hacía un par de años atrás con un suizo que le encantaba y que era alrededor de una década mayor que él.

El sujeto se llamaba Christophe y en ese entonces se desempeñaba como el asistente de su padre. Fue con ese hombre que Yuri mantuvo una ardiente relación secreta por unos meses hasta que el otro volvió a su país y no regresó más, tuviendo que separarse indefectiblemente de él. Al final, al joven no le importó mucho la ruptura y tampoco quiso seguir en contacto con él en la distancia.

Sin embargo, las lecciones que Yuri aprendió con Chris fueron suficientes para despertar su lado más lascivo. Eso sí, a pesar de su belleza y su atractivo, Plisetsky nunca más consiguió ligarse a un hombre como aquel suizo; por alguna razón, solo llamaba la atención de chicos de su edad o de manera extrema, de viejos asquerosos que fácilmente tendrían edad para ser su abuelo.

Había tenido aventuras esporádicas con jóvenes como él pero jamás pudo sentirse pleno y satisfecho como con su antiguo amante. La atención y la fantasía de Yuri se enfocaban en hombres como de 30 años, que le resultaran físicamente atractivos e interesantes, que tuvieran un trato especial para con él y que se lo follaran salvajemente.

Claro que todo eso solo pasaba por su cabeza. Yuri no lograba encontrar a un sujeto que reuniera aquellas características que tenía en mente y con su joven novio no había posibilidad alguna de intimar, al menos, no de momento.

Georgi Popovich era el único amigo mayor que Yuri tenía pero él no le resultaba nada atractivo y además, era completamente heterosexual. Había pensado que acercándose a él, iba a lograr "cazar" algo de su interés pero tampoco llegó a conseguir nada.

Un viernes por la noche, Yuri estaba completamente harto. Minami no quiso salir a una fiesta con él, le había dicho que estaba muy cansado y que al día siguiente comenzaría a estudiar para sus exámenes. Entonces, cambió de planes y acabó saliendo con Georgi, quien lo llevó a beberse unos tragos con él.

—¡Estoy harto! Voy a terminar mi absurda relación con Minami -se quejó Plisetsky- No me siento a gusto a él.

—¿Entonces no lo quieres? -cuestionó Georgi viéndolo con suspicacia mientras bebía su whisky-

—Lo aprecio. Él es muy lindo conmigo pero definitivamente no estoy enamorado. Lo acepté porque...--

—Porque pensaste que te lo ibas a poder follar pronto.

—Sí, así es. ¡Pero no hay caso! Él no afloja y yo estoy cada vez más caliente. No te miento si te digo que estoy considerando seriamente la posibilidad de contratar a un scort.

—¿A un prostituto?

—Scort suena menos vulgar.

—Como sea, es igual. ¿Entonces serías capaz de pagar por servicios sexuales?

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Podría elegir a alguien a mi entero gusto, me lo follaría para quitarme las ganas y si quedo conforme, hasta le una daría una generosa propina además de su tarifa.

—Pero le estarías siendo infiel a tu novio.

—No tiene que enterarse -el rubio rodó los ojos- Además, pronto pasará a ser ex novio.

—¿No podrías esperar hasta entonces? Digo, termina la relación y luego vas por lo demás.

—¡No, no puedo esperar más! Estoy por explotar y quiero tirarme a alguien hoy mismo.

Georgi suspiró, ya sabía que no iba a conseguir hacer cambiar a Yuri de parecer ni hacerle desistir de ese plan aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con el mismo.

Los amigos siguieron allí, bebiendo unos tragos en la barra de aquel bar pero Yuri sabía que terminaría quedándose solo en cuanto la novia de Georgi llegara al sitio, ya que ellos claramente se irían a otra parte después.

Todo parecía marchar con normalidad por ahí hasta que Yuri observó hacia la entrada del club y vio que en ese momento un par de conocidos suyos ingresaron al recinto. Permaneció atento y cuando descubrió lo que estaba pasando, sintió que la sangre comenzó a hervirle a causa de la rabia que experimentaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri? -preguntó Georgi al verlo tan molesto-

—¿Ves a esos dos tipos de allá? -los señaló-

—¿Los que están con las damas?

—¡Los que están con las prostitutas!

—Damas suena menos vulgar -respondió el otro, imitando lo que el rubio dijo antes- Sí, los veo. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¡¡¡Uno de ellos es el novio de mi mejor amiga y la está engañando con una ramera!!! -exclamó poniéndose cada vez más histérico- ¡Ya van a ver los muy infelices!

—¡Yuri, espera! -intentó vanamente detenerlo- No te metas en problemas.

Georgi optó por mantenerse al margen del problema y se limitó a observar el panorama. Sabía que si Yuri causaba desmanes o se enfrascaba en peleas, lo echarían del club sin contemplaciones.

El joven Plisetsky llegó a donde los otros estaban en compañía de un par de bonitas chicas que vestían vulgar y provocativamente; era evidente que esas mujeres se dedicaban a la prostitución y que los amigos de Yuri eran sus ocasionales clientes.

—¿La están pasando muy bien, verdad, par de imbéciles? -vociferó el rubio mientras los veía con repugnancia a los demás que besaban descaradamente a las chicas-

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! -los dos hombres se alarmaron al verse descubiertos y más porque el rubio tomó su celular para comenzar a fotografiarlos-

—¡Espera, no hagas eso! -protestó uno de los jóvenes, un moreno de ojos azules que traía tatuajes en el brazo- ¡¡¡Me vas a meter en un problema muy serio!!!

—De ti no me sorprende, JJ -refutó Plisetsky- Eres un idiota y tu prometida una tonta que no ve cómo la engañas todo el tiempo con otras. Pero de ti, Otabek, jamás me lo hubiera esperado.

—Yuri, escucha, yo solo vine porque Jean me invitó y...--

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Mila? -lo acusó- ¡¡¡Ella es mi mejor amiga y no merece que la engañes!!!

—Lo siento -respondió kazajo- Me iré de aquí ahora mismo pero por favor, no le envíes eso a Mila. No quiero arruinar mi relación con ella.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes.

—Yuri, por favor -insistió el canadiense al ver al otro que manipulaba su celular- ¡No nos hagas esto! Vamos a hacer lo que quieras pero no nos perjudiques de este modo.

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia los otros, todavía seguía muy molesto y tenía ganas de echarlos de cabeza y exponerlos con sus respectivas novias pero también, vio que tanto Jean como Otabek estaban dispuestos a "negociar" un eventual acuerdo.

—Bien, hagamos lo siguiente -indicó Yuri y guardó su celular- No mandaré las fotos, es más, las borraré y fingiré que no pasó nada. Ahora iré a mi casa y a más tardar en un par de horas, quiero que ustedes me envíen al hombre más guapo y atractivo que viva en esta ciudad. Tiene que ser maduro, interesante y que no me deje con las ganas.

—¿Quieres que te envíemos a un prostituto? -Otabek no daba crédito a lo que su amigo estaba solicitando-

—Me importa una mierda a qué se dedique con tal que tenga alrededor de los 30 años y que sea algo así como un dios griego. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—¿Y de paso no quieres que organicemos tu boda con él? -preguntó JJ con ironía ante el peculiar pedido ajeno-

—Sería estupendo pero eso será más adelante, hoy solo quiero follar. De seguro esas rameras conocen a alguien, ya ustedes verán.

—Yuri, ¿qué acaso no estás saliendo con un chico? -preguntó Otabek viéndolo acusadoramente-

—Sí, ¿y cuál es el problema? ¿Solo ustedes pueden ser infieles a sus novias? Mándenme lo que les pido y estaremos a mano. Así que ya saben, tienen dos horas.

Tras despedirse de Georgi, Yuri dejó aquel lugar muerto de risa y decidió marcharse a su casa. Le resultó muy gracioso ver las expresiones de desesperación de ese par de sinvergüenzas cuando se vieron descubiertos. Más aún por la tontería que les había dicho; hacerles creer esa broma de que debían enviarle un hombre esa noche para que no hablara fue en verdad ocurrente.

Pero sí, estaba molesto por lo que hizo el novio de su mejor amiga aunque sabía que si abría la boca, ella iba a sufrir mucho. Comenzó a cuestionarse acerca de lo que debía hacer al respecto.

Antes de ir a la cama, decidió tomar un baño pues no soportaba el olor a cigarrillo que quedó impregnado en su piel y en su cabello luego de haber estado en ese club nocturno. Al salir del baño, vistió únicamente un boxer y se dispuso a secar su cabello con una toalla.

Luego se encaminó a la cocina y quitó una cerveza del refrigerador. Pensaba regresar a su habitación, ponerse a ver unos videos porno, masturbarse y dormir aunque todavía no sentía nada de sueño. Suspiró hastiado porque esa rutina sexual en solitario no le resultaba nada satisfactoria pero no podía hacer más.

—En verdad estoy cansado de esto -murmuró-

Abrió la cerveza y bebió un par de tragos antes de volver a su dormitorio. Para entonces, eran como las 2:30 de la madrugada y cuando comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia el pasillo, se sobresaltó con el inesperado sonido del timbre.

—¿Pero qué demonios? -se preguntó- ¿Quién es el imbécil que cae de visitas a estas horas?

Nuevamente volvieron a tocar. Yuri creyó por un momento que podría tratarse de su novio, quien cambió de opinión y decidió darle una sorpresa pero luego pensó que eso sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Dejó la cerveza a un lado y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

El rubio estaba tan extrañado por lo que acontecía que se le olvidó por completo que estaba en ropa interior y aún así abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró allí con un sujeto que jamás vio en su vida quedando completamente estupefacto por unos instantes al notar cuan guapo y atractivo era.

—¿Tú eres Yuri? -preguntó el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer-

—S-sí -asintió el otro, sin poder salir de su asombro, no podía dejar de admirar al hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes que tenía en frente-

En cuanto el otro recibió la respuesta afirmativa, no esperó a ser invitado por el dueño de casa. Simplemente ingresó al departamento y cerró la puerta sin que Yuri se lo impidiera.

—Soy Victor -se presentó- Tus amigos JJ y Otabek contactaron conmigo y pidieron que viniera aquí, dijeron que me estarías esperando. ¿Es así?

Yuri estaba pasmado, en verdad no podía creer que sus amigos tomaran sus palabras al pie de la letra y que le hayan enviado a un hombre como el que quería. No, en realidad le mandaron a uno mil veces mejor de lo que él hubiera imaginado.

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora no sabía si debía maldecirlos o agradecerles por la excelente elección que habían hecho. Ese hombre claramente era de la edad que le gustaba, vestía informal aunque era de esos al que todo le sentaba demasiado bien gracias a su perfecto cuerpo. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuro y una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus fornidos brazos.

Yuri se sintió automáticamente atraído y erotizado, ese hombre era un manjar para todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Sabía que con no habrían protocolos con él y que le daría exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? -preguntó Yuri en plan de broma pero comenzando a sentirse más distendido-

—¿Tenías mucha prisa, bebé? -el otro se acercó a él y rodeó la cintura ajena, acercándole por completo a su cuerpo y viéndole a los ojos con actitud desafiante-

—Muchísima -el rubio no perdió tiempo y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno, sonriéndole con descaro-

El mayor comenzó a besar el cuello ajeno haciendo que el otro se estremeciera de inmediato al sentir ese suave contacto recorriendo su sensible piel. Las manos del hombre se deslizaron hasta las nalgas del chico, donde empezaron a ejercer presión.

—¡Hueles tan rico! -susurró el albino- Lástima no llegué antes, me hubiera gustado secar las gotas sobre tu piel usando mi lengua.

—Ahhh... -el rubio lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la lengua ajena lamiendo la tersa piel de su cuello, además de las osadas palabras que lo iban poniendo en verdad caliente-

—Te estás poniendo duro muy rápido, Yuri -pronunció y sus manos iban metiéndose dentro del boxer tomando esos glúteos con cierta fuerza, apretándolos y separándolos sin dejar un instante de presionarlo contra su cuerpo pudiendo sentir mutuamente sus erecciones-

—Al parecer tú también -respondió Plisetsky a medida que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y entonces decidió tomar la inciativa, tenía ganas de matar su curiosidad y saber cómo besaba ese hombre, lo atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios con los ajenos para luego introducirle la lengua y buscar la suya-

Poco a poco el beso comenzaba a tornarse más agresivo, húmedo y tórrido, intensificándose mientras sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí y se mordían los labios. Victor levantó a Yuri entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la mesa del comedor sin dejar de besarlo un solo momento.

Yuri quedó sentado sobre la mesa y al separarse un poco del hombre, lo ayudó a despojarse de su camiseta, arronjándola a un lado para contemplar mejor su atlética y privilegiada figura. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a acariciar el torso desnudo del albino, pudiendo delinear con sus dedos esos músculos marcados, deslizándolos por ese perfecto abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

—¿Quieres verlo? -preguntó el hombre al notar que el otro parecía tener mucho apremio-

—No solo quiero verlo, también lo quiero en mí.

A partir de allí, las cosas empezaron a acelerarse. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a prolongar más esos juegos previos, la ansiedad y la pasión los consumía por completo. Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que ambos se encontraran totalmente desnudos.

Yuri seguía sobre la mesa mientras sus piernas colgaban del borde y gemía sin pudor al sentir su miembro siendo succionado por los labios del atractivo hombre, quien parecía ser todo un experto en la materia.

Se sentía tan excitado que tomó los cabellos ajenos y aún en su sitio sus caderas, buscando desesperadamente hundirse más en aquella boca. Cuando no resistió más estar así, se recostó en la mesa sobre su espalda. Victor se sintió agradecido, ya que de esa manera podía seguir con su labor de una manera más cómoda.

El albino continuó lamiendo y sorbiendo el endurecido y palpitante miembro del más joven a la par que con una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, haciendo que el otro comenzara a removerse ansioso sobre la plana superficie de manera.

—Date vuelta -dijo el albino y su boca abandonó el pene ajeno para comenzar a masturbarse un poco también en lo que Yuri cumplía obedientemente la petición, giró sobre su cuerpo y se acomodó, poniéndose a gatas y elevando el trasero, para así dejarlo totalmente expuesto ante su ocasional amante-

—¡Fóllame! -susurró sonrojado aunque su actitud ya era totalmente desvergonzada para entonces, no temía pedir lo que quería-

Victor sonrió y recordó que en el bolsillo de su pantalón había traído un pequeño frasco de lubricante, lo buscó con prisa y lo virtió en medio de las nalgas ajenas. No solo Yuri estaba deseoso por sentirlo en su interior, el mayor también moría de ganas por enterrar su pene en ese bonito y respingado trasero.

Yuri sentía como el líquido transparente se deslizaba con lentitud hasta alcanzar su intimidad y gotear sobre la mesa, exactamente como el pre-semen que veía caer de su falo. Gruñó al sentir la intromisión de los dedos ajenos, no hizo falta que viera nada para deducir que el hombre le metió sus dos pulgares a la vez.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh....!!! -un potente gimoteo escapó de él al tiempo esos dedos hurgaban y separaban su orificio, sintiendo una sensación de ardor en esa zona que no hacía más que acrecentar su morbo; quería sentirlos a mayor profundidad y no dudó en pedirlo- Más...más...

—¡Cuánta ansiedad, bebé! -exclamó el hombre- ¿Tanto me quieres ya en ti?

—Sí.

Al fin de cuentas, Yuri era su cliente y él estaba allí para complacer sus deseos como tal. Retiró sus dedos y nuevamente lo hizo recostar sobre la madera como al principio. El albino se colocó un preservativo que también había traído consigo y luego elevó las piernas del rubio, haciéndolas reposar sobre sus hombros y también dejó el trasero ajeno justo a la orilla de la mesa.

Yuri sonrió expectante al sentir ese enorme falo frotándose en medio de sus nalgas y apenas un instante después la dolorosa intrusión que llenó su interior, provocándole unos movimientos involuntarios y unos quejidos incontenibles.

—¡Ngh...aaaahhh!

Victor no tuvo complacencia alguna, se había hundido por completo en Yuri de una certera estocada, esperando no perder el autocontrol y lastimarlo mucho, aún cuando el otro no se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su interior.

Los brazos del rubio se extendieron exigiendo que el mayor se acercara a él para poderlo abrazar y aferrarse al cuerpo contrario pero no únicamente era eso lo que estaba anhelando, también sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saborear los exquisitos labios de su amante una vez más.

Para entonces, Yuri tenía a Victor atrapado entre sus brazos y sus piernas mientras se devoraban a besos apasionados que les dejaban sin aliento, olvidando por completo que eran un par de desconocidos que compartían un fugaz momento erótico con dinero de por medio. Por alguna razón, se sentían totalmente compenetrados y deseando que las horas no pasaran para que ese encuentro no terminara jamás.

El mayor comenzó a embestir con irrefrenable violencia, viéndose ambos obligados a quebrar esos besos para dar paso a gritos de placer que se mezclaban entre sí. En tanto, la mesa que les servía de apoyo, se deslizaba haciendo un ruido que ellos ni siquiera pudieron notar.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh, Vitya!!! -exclamaba Yuri cuando su amante llegaba en él tan fuerte y profundo con cada movimiento frenético; pero él no se limitaba a permanecer quieto mientras era salvajemente follado, claro que no, contoneaba sus caderas haciendo que su interior se contraiga, apretando deliciosamente el pene de Victor con cada movimiento-

Ambos estaban experimentando tanto placer a la vez como nunca en sus vidas. No solo había una fuerte atracción física y sexual entre ellos, las miradas que se dedicaban en medio del acto carnal decían mucho más.

—Dios, Yuri... -susurró el albino al oído ajeno- Me encanta cómo te mueves cuando dentro de ti -esa confesión vino justo antes de un magnífico orgasmo- ¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!!

Nunca antes había lamentado tanto tener puesto un condón, nada le hubiera gustado más que eyacular en el interior de ese chico y llenarlo de él pero así eran sus propias reglas. Al fin de cuentas, era un hombre dedicado a vender su cuerpo y su compañía a quienes estuvieran dispuestos a cerrar el trato con él.

—¡¡¡Mmm...aaaahhhh!!!

El orgasmo de su ocasional pareja lo quitó de ese repentino ensimismamiento cuando sintió el tibio semen ajeno escurriéndose entre sus cuerpos. Quedaron viéndose fíjamente por un momento hasta que los apasionados besos se reanudaron.

Pero las cosas no terminaron allí, de la mesa pasaron a la cama en la habitación de Yuri donde el ardiente encuentro prosiguió por varias horas más. No se limitaron ni se abstuvieron de nada, era exactamente lo que Yuri estuvo buscando durante mucho tiempo, un amante que le diera absolutamente todo de sí.

Habían intercambiado roles. Ahora era el rubio quien estaba posicionado detrás del otro y lo embestía mientras sujetaba sus caderas y le sacaba obscenos gemidos, obligándolo a ceñirse a las sábanas cada vez que se hundía en su cuerpo.

La madrugada pasó en medio de incontables orgasmos hasta que acabaron rendidos sobre esa cama que quedó hecha un completo desastre. Permanecieron abrazados, dándose pequeños besos y caricias, sin pronunciar palabras innecesarias que pudieran arruinar el momento que parecía incluso tener un cierto matiz romántico a esas alturas.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse, ambos sabían que la hora de la despedida había llegado. Sin embargo, Yuri no deseaba que ese hombre se fuera y se animó finalmente a pronunciar esas palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta desde hacía un buen rato.

—Victor...quédate -murmuró-

—¿Mmm? -el albino lo observó con extrañeza-

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo este fin de semana -reiteró- Te pagaré lo que quieras pero...no te vayas -el rubio se aferró a él, como queriendo impedirle que saliera de su cama-

—¿En verdad está bien para ti si me quedo?

—Sí...y no importa el precio -reiteró- Puedes cobrarme lo que gustes, no hay problema con eso.

—No pienso cobrarte nada -sonrió- Con tu preciosa compañía me doy por pagado.

Yuri se sonrojó adorablemente y besó al albino con ternura, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz porque el otro aceptó su proposición. En cuanto se separaron, el rubio tomó su teléfono celular y se excusó un momento.

—¿Me permites? -dijo y se sentó en la cama para escribir un mensaje pudiendo sentir en ese instante cómo los dedos de Victor acariciaban su espalda-

—Claro, tómate tu tiempo.

_"No puedo seguir siendo tu novio, doy por terminada esta relación y te pido no me busques para nada. Lo siento mucho, Minami. Adiós."_

Yuri envió ese mensaje y apagó su celular para luego dejarlo a un lado. Se volvió hacia el albino, lo abrazó afectuosamente y una vez más, lo besó. El rubio no sabía qué pasaría a partir de ese día pero eso sí, tenía la absoluta certeza de que no estaba arrepentido de nada.

**FIN**


End file.
